First Love, First Kiss
by Drakkena550
Summary: About to attend a Ball Jen finds herself in a bit of an awkward situation with Sephiroth. Which soon leads to the two not going to the ball like they were supposed to. Disclaimer: Once again not the Final Fantasy setting does not belong to me, it belongs


It was a special notice… everyone had to attend the formal ball that Shinra had always held, well unless they were sick or had a good damn reason to miss it. The dragoness sighed as she reread over the calendar on her laptop in her office. How she hated wearing formal dresses and gowns… they always were such a hassle and never did anything but get in her way. She let out a chuckle recalling how Zack had 'helped' her pick out the dress that she was going to wear. Walking over to her special closet Jen opened the door looking at the black dress, well at least he got a color she liked wearing. It had a built in corset… wonderful. "He had to get something that would kill me…" she mumbled out pulling the dress out as she went to the bathroom to change into it.

Getting into the dress the dragoness felt someone come up behind her and zip up the back. Jumping a bit at the shock Jen turned around facing Sephiroth, he wasn't the type to just sneak in on her… she wondered what had made him do it this time. Looking into those piercing cat like mako eyes she felt like her breath was going to be taken away. He was so gorgeous to her… that long silver hair… those eyes… everything about the man just made her body melt when she saw him.

"I thought you might need some help… getting into that dress." His voice came out so smoothly, he never smiled and his face always remanded with a blank expression. But around her… he could let a smile fade onto those lips; he could express himself around her for some unknown reason. The silver haired man reached down taking the dragoness' hand in his and pulled it up kissing the back ever so softly "And I have to say… you look beautiful in it." His voice came again as he drew away from her hand.

Jen felt a soft blush come upon her cheeks as she looked at the young general again, how embarrassing… letting him see her blush like a child. She saw that cool smile form onto those lips, that smile… oh how she wanted to just kiss it away. She felt her body melt again as she forced back the blushing or well tried to. They were just good friends… nothing could happen between them. Right? She probably wasn't even his type… those thoughts were slowly forced back to the back of her mind as she felt him twirl her around.

"Are you ready for the ball?" Sephiroth let out pulling the woman closer to his body; he wrapped an arm gently around her waist with a small smile on his face at how she blushed more now than ever. Cat like eyes met her soft brown ones as she looked at him, that slight puzzled look was so cute to him. He felt her curl her fingers with his free hand as she leaned close to his body.

"Kind of… I'm not really into the formal thing." Jen let out softly, she felt the mans breath against her neck and that made her nearly jump. She held back a shudder when she felt his lips make contact with the side of her neck, the contact of his soft lips against her skin made the woman feel suddenly at ease. It took the dragoness a moment to settle into the situation though, her breath hitched when she felt him plant a couple more kisses down her neck. "S-Sephiroth…"

Silver bangs tickled at the side of the woman's neck as the man continued to kiss, hearing his name he drew back and his eyes meet hers. Those soft brown eyes seemed to draw him in; softly trailing his hand down her back he wrapped it around her waist and nuzzled the side of her neck when he pulled her close to him. The young general wanted to kiss her neck again, but refrained from doing such a thing. Sephiroth just trailed his lips down the side of the woman's neck, hearing her breath hitch again he paused for a moment before he planted a soft kiss upon her skin.

Jen slowly ran her hand up Sephiroth's chest, feeling his toned body with her fingers as she felt him kissing the side of her neck. Her hand ran up to his shoulder as she ran her fingers through his soft, silver threshes. This felt like a dream… she thought she would wake up when it got to good, that was always what happened. A bit of a rough nibble on the side of her neck made the fantasy become real, this wasn't just some dream this was actually happening. Her heart skipped a beat, realizing that this was all real and it was happening. The dragoness slowly felt the man pull away from her neck and plant a soft kiss upon her lips.

Sephiroth felt Jen let go of his other hand, he wrapped it around her waist so it could join with his other arm. Feeling the woman deepen the kiss, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. The young general felt her combing her fingers through his hair, although he never liked when people did that he felt… different around Jen. The man pulled her close to his body, feeling her bosom against his chest as he trailed a hand up her back. Feeling her shudder at the touch he deepened the kiss slightly and stopped his hands movement.

The dragoness let a soft moan escape from her lips as she felt his hand trail up her back, she felt like her body was on fire. His touches… the way he kissed… everything about Sephiroth was just so good. Those soft touches, she drew back from the kiss and felt him nuzzle the side of her neck again, she never expected the great general to be so… loving. Her breath hitched again when she felt him lick the side of her neck lightly, she nearly sunk her nails into his shoulders when she felt the silver haired man trail a hand down the side of her dress with the open slit. The slit of the dress was rather long, it came to about 5 inches just below her hip giving the man full access to her leg.

The silver haired general slowly trailed his fingers up the side of Jen's leg, hearing her let out a soft moan the man slowly moved his hand towards her inner thigh. His head soon jerked to a side when he heard a wolf whistle come from behind, glancing back over his shoulder he saw Zack standing there, clapping his hands with the cockiest damn smirk on his face.

"Hey don't let me spoil your fun…" The man let out grinning more seeing how pissed Seph looked at this time. "I was just coming up to… let Jen know that the balls going to be starting soon. But it looks like you kind of beat me to it." Zack let out with a snicker seeing that death glare in Sephiroth's eyes.

Jen was blushing like hell, Zack catching them oh man this would be all around Shinra in a few days with his big ass mouth. The attention… that's not something she wanted. Especially if Hojo were to find out… that thought made her shudder like crazy. She felt the man pull her close in a hug and sit his chin atop her head, this made her stop the shuddering and made her feel… safe.

"Well are you two coming or not?" Zack let out grinning more seeing Seph hug the woman. He saw that death glare from those cat like mako eyes again and just chuckled walking off to leave the two to their privacy.

Sephiroth look at Jen for a moment as he nuzzled her for a moment letting her out of the hug he felt her run her hands down his chest for a moment before she planted her lips against his. He didn't refuse the kiss instead he deepened it and felt her lick at his lips, allowing the woman to let her tongue roam in his mouth for a moment he massaged hers for a moment before the woman pulled back from the kiss. "Heh… ready to go down to the ball?" he questioned running his fingers over her lips as she kissed the tips softly.

"Hmmmm somehow I don't feel like I want to go to the ball now." The dragoness let out running her hand under the silver haired mans chin.

"Heh…. But we have to attend."

"I know…" Jen let out softly as she trailed her fingers over the general's lip line.

"Hm…" The man let out softly as he felt her trail those delicate fingers over his lips. "We can attend the ball, and then… well maybe go out for something." The young general let out kissing the dragoness' hand once again.

The dragoness let out a soft chuckle and looked at the silver haired man, he still had her close to his body and she kissed the side of his neck slowly moving up so she could whisper in his ear "OR We could play hooky and tell them we got sick or had to get some important files." She let out and heard him chuckle. Slowly Jen backed the man up and was able to shut the door to the bathroom and lock it.

The silver haired man let out a light chuckle feeling how the dragoness just got him pinned. Playing hooky might not be such a bad idea; the two have done so before with a couple of the meetings they were supposed to go to, but that was just to talk about other matters… not to have fun like this. Sephiroth slowly trailed his hands down Jen's sides, he had a slightly wicked grin on his face now and those mako eyes had that glitter in them that he was plotting something. "Heh I like the idea of playing hooky." He let out as his lips made contact with hers once again.

Jen let out a soft laugh when she felt the man dip her back and kiss down her neck to her collar bone, the dress she had on was rather low cut so she felt him slowly trailing kisses down to her cleavage. She felt him trail a hand back to the zipper of the dress, and then she felt him unzipping it. The dragoness trailed her hands down his sides, one rested on his hip while the other went further and explored the nice bulge between his legs.


End file.
